Communication Complex
by Kei-Chan Desu
Summary: Despues de varios años, Rin se sorprendió al recibir una llamada de su amigo. Pero las cosas era aún más raras de lo que creía... ¿Por qué Makoto trajo a su apartamento una mujer que afirmaba ser Haruka Nanase? [Rin x Haru / Rin x fem!Haru] (?)
1. Un día eterno

_**A/N**__: Holis, para los que no me conocen, soy Kei-chan y este es otro aporte más para el fandom de Free! Pero mi primer RinHaru. He realizado de otras parejas porque tecnicamente cuando se trata de esta serie, no puedo elegir quienes me gustan más e_e Asi que lamento por mis seguidoras que les gustaba el MakoHaru y no quieren al RinHaru u.u (nah mentira no lo lamento xD) _

_Como dije antes es RinHaru y Rin fem!Haru, a medida que lean van a entender e_e _

_ADV:__ **ESTA HISTORIA TIENE TANTO SHOUJO (?) COMO YAOI, CONSIDERENSE ADVERTIDOS.**_

_-x-_

**1: Un Día Eterno.**

Eran las tres de la madrugada cuando el teléfono sonó.

Una persona común se hubiera preocupado por su móvil sonando a tal hora, pero Matsuoka Rin estaba lejos de hacerlo.

"¿Quién demonios te crees llamando a estas horas?" esa era su forma de saludar.

"R-Rin, err, hola... Tanto tiempo..." del otro lado del teléfono, oyó esa voz tan familiar pero algo cansada.

Ah, era uno de sus amigos de la infancia... Makoto.

Llamar a estas horas solía significar algo importante... But, wait a second... ¿No había dejado de comunicarse con Mako hacía más de tres años?

Repentinamente sintió el impulso de saltar de su cama, pero era demasiado cool para eso. Así que solo apoyo su codo sobre la almohada para mantenerse.

"¿Makoto? Uh, si...umm, en verdad ha sido bastante."

No era broma, desde la graduación de la secundaria no había vuelto a ver su cara, al parecer él estudiaría medicina o algo así. Y Rin aun entrenaba para torneos regionales de natación.

Ciertamente más que una pregunta, oyó más bien un quejido ahogado. La curiosidad de Rin iba en aumento.

"Emm, ¿tienes algo que decirme?" lanzo con expectativas.

Vamos, eran las 3AM, había algo raro. Al menos que Mako fuera del tipo que llaman sin mirar cuando están ebrios. No sonaba muy verosímil a los tres segundos. Después de todo era Makoto "ángel" Tachibana al habla.

"Bueno, supongo que quisiera hablar personalmente contigo, ¿si no te molesta?"

Oh, bien. Un encuentro con un amigo pactado por la madrugada.

Yeah...

"Por mí no hay problema." replicó tranquilo, aunque por dentro se sentía bastante reacio.

"Ah, eso sería..." su voz fue interrumpida por un murmuro.

_"Makoto... ¿con quién hablas?"_

El pelirrojo entorno su mirada. Era la voz de una mujer.

Lo siguiente no lo pudo escuchar, parecía como si el micrófono del celular fue tapado a propósito.

Así pasaron unos segundos, y Rin seriamente pensaba en cortar cuando Makoto hablo de nuevo.

"¿podrías decirme la dirección de tu casa...?" eso como que lo susurro, pero seriamente... Rin solo quería volver a dormir. Le dictó el nombre de la calle y el piso del departamento donde vivía. "¡muchas gracias! ¡Pasaré por la mañana!"

"¿¡que!? Espera un-" pero la llamada fue finalizada mucho antes de su queja.

Okay, ahora no solo fue dejado perplejo, sino que además tendría una visita más tarde.

Volvió a hundir su cabeza en el almohadón y por suerte, cayó en los brazos de Morfeo de nuevo.

No tenía idea lo que le deparaba ese largo día.

Cuando su alarma sonó, reprimió su impulso de arrojar el aparato al suelo en vez de apagarla.

Se levantó con un humor de perros (como de costumbre), y desayuno café sin azúcar (porque no sabía dónde estaba el azúcar, o en todo caso no tenía más).

Encendió la televisión y apenas si observo o le presto atención a las noticias.

Si lo de anoche no había sido un sueño, entonces Makoto aparecería en cualquier momento.

¿Y si en verdad lo había soñado? Es decir, era ridículo. Que la persona con la que perdió contacto hacia años de repente lo llamara y quiera hablar personalmente.

Rin había empezado a pensar en todo tipo de conspiraciones y estaba a punto de marcar el 911 cuando el timbre sonó.

Eran las nueve y quince y no se oía nada desde afuera. Intentó observar por la mirilla, mas solo vio al castaño sin muchos cambios. Generalmente era igual, pero lucia como si su cabello era más corto.

Giró el pestillo y enfrentó a su visitante. Makoto primero pareció sobresaltarse, pero luego se detuvo para un análisis muy rápido.

"Hola. Lamento haber venido repentinamente..."

El de ojos carmín sacudió a cabeza sin darle mucha importancia.

"Pasa. ¿Quieres un cafe o algo?" su talento de anfitrión era inexistente a decir verdad.

"ah, um, si. Gracias..." pero no se movió de su espacio.

Rin elevo una ceja. "¿sucede algo?"

Makoto resolló. "¡no! ¡Lo siento!" y dio un paso hacia delante. El castaño volvió a detenerse sin embargo, un poquito más debajo del marco de la puerta (por cierto, Makoto era ridículamente alto. Podría jugar básquetbol sin problemas).

El pelirrojo no estaba con mucha paciencia ese día, pero sí que resistió. "¿qué pasa ahora?"

"uh, es que...vine con alguien."

Oh, great, más gente. Con lo que adoraba Rin la invasión a su privacidad.

"¿y dónde esta?"

El trigueño giró su cabeza hacia atrás como invitando a alguien a acercarse.

Ahora que lo pensaba, ¿no sería ese alguien acaso, el famoso "combo 2 x 1" que siempre venía con el castaño? Al siguiente segundo Rin estaba de los nervios.

No, no. Definitivamente no estaba listo para ver a Haru de nuevo luego de años. No despues de todo lo que pasó...

Pero lejos de sus creencias, el cuarto se inundó de aroma a jazmines cuando la desconocida entró.

Se puso al lado de Makoto una morocha de porte orgulloso.

La chica era de piel clara y hebras negras como las plumas de los cuervos, del largo hasta tocar su coxis. Tenía unos hermosos y enormes ojos del color del océano y unas pesadas pestañas oscuras completándola. Su cuerpo era de curvas bien definidas y finas a pesar de estar usando un equipo deportivo que le quedaba un tanto holgado. Ella tenía las manos enfundadas en los bolsillos y miraba el alrededor con gesto inexpresivo, similar al de una muñeca de porcelana.

Encontró su belleza arrolladora, pero cuando el efecto del momento se fue, se preguntó quién demonios era. Miró a Makoto en señal de explicación, pero él ya se había, inteligentemente, metido dentro del hogar y dirigiéndose a la mesa. Tomó asiento y mismo su compañera.

El tiburón no tuvo más que imitarlos luego de servir el café que ya estaba caliente de hace rato. Le sirvió a la chica, aunque ella no se veía como si le apetecía eso.

¿Qué demonios, Makoto? ¿Así que te ligaste novia, o peor...?¿¡una esposa!?

Sirvió las galletas que encontró en la alacena sobre un plato. Tal vez llevaban siglos ahí. Seguían siendo comestibles.

El castaño fue el único en tomar un sorbo. Y se tomó su tiempo.

El suspenso mata.

"como dije antes, perdón por ser tan repentino..."

Rin rodó los ojos. "solo escúpelo."

Él no lo tomó como algo amigable y se apresuró ante la "amenaza" de ser echados a patadas.

"¡Necesito que cuides de Haru-chan, por favor!"

What the hell? ¿Por qué él, de todas las personas? Goddammit, si ya tenían veinte o veintiún años, ya puede cuidarse solo. El de orbes rojos estuvo a punto de declinar pero Makoto lucía como cachorro mojado. ¿...Qué tan desesperado estaba?

Si su memoria no fallaba (la cual no lo hacía nunca) Rin está seguro de que el ojiverde siempre se encargó de cuidar al niñato del freestyle. ¿Se habría cansado? Solo Dios sabe cuanta paciencia le había dado a este chico. Pero al parecer todo se termina.

Solo frunció el ceño. "¿...por qué?"

Miró a ambos, el más alto que mantenía la mirada sobre su tasa, y la joven que para ser más obvia podía tener un cartel colgando como collar que dijera "No te me acerques". Que dúo.

"Bueno, emm... Como explicarlo..."

Le arrojaría la taza en cualquier momento. "Solo...solo dilo."

"Tengo una prometida" hasta que lo dijo... "Y... Err, solía estar con Haru-chan más tiempo pero..." frunció su boca. "siento que se pondrá furiosa si sigo haciéndolo."

Jaa, ¿celos? ¿De un amigo de la infancia? En serio... Bueno, aunque estos dos tenían una amistad sin restricciones que para otros podría ser rara...

¿Esta chica era su prometida? Pues porque estaba diciendo todo esto delante suyo. Tal vez ella le obligó a venir. O lo vigila.

Rin tenía escalofríos al pensar en cómo funcionan las relaciones formales...

"Okay," murmuró Rin arrastrando las silabas. "te haría el favor, pero ¿a qué te refieres exactamente con 'cuidar de Haru'?" fue selectivo en las palabras.

Makoto parecía haber sido tomado con la guardia baja de nuevo. ¿Era eso sudor en su frente?

"...lo...d...ir ... i..."

Lo dijo acelerado y bajito, así que fue imposible oírle.

"¿huh? ¿que has dicho?"

Makoto se levantó bruscamente de la silla. "¡Que le dejes vivir aquí!"

A Rin se le cayó la tasa al suelo.

"Vivir... ¿Vivir conmigo...?" el trigueño asintió. "¡Ni te creas!"

"¡por favor, solo será temporalmente!" le suplicó. "¡solo hasta que las cosas se arreglen!"

¿Era Haru ahora alguna clase de convicto escondiéndose ¿Volver a comunicarte años después con alguien que quiere meter un inquilino en tu casa? No kidding.

"¿De qué estas hablando? ¿Qué clase de cosas? ¿Por qué yo debo cuidar de ese idiota?" estaba de los nervios.

Solo quería respuestas, pero todo lo que obtenía era un tartamudo profesional, hasta que la mesa fue golpeada con las manos y toda (media) palabra fue cortada.

No se había percatado de que ella estaba ahí hasta que hizo esto. Tenía sus cejas tan juntas de la colera y lanzó un grito:

"¡No necesito a nadie que me cuide, Makoto!"

El castaño parecía que se iba a desmayar. "H-Haru-chan, tranquilízate..."

Espera... ¿Haru chan? ¿Estaba hablando de ella? What.

No conocía a esta fulana. ¿Estaban todos en esta sala hablando siquiera el mismo idioma?

"Esto es ridículo." argumentó la morocha con más calma.

"¡pero estoy preocupado por ti!"

"Te dije que no era necesario."

"¡aun así...!"

Rin carraspeó interrumpiendo a los dos discutiendo.

"¿Qué está sucediendo aquí?" murmuró específicamente hacia Makoto.

El ojiverde intento hablar pero nuevamente fue interrumpido por la chica.

"Rin, soy yo, Haruka... Nanase."

Hasta donde estaba informado, ese nombre le pertenecía a un inexpresivo, arisco y competitivo ser. Además de ser un maniaco del agua y ser un MALDITO HOMBRE.

"No... Eso no puede ser." se balanceó un poco hacia atrás.

La miró de nuevo. Ella era una cabeza menos de estatura comparada con Makoto, y lo que tenía puesto era el antiguo uniforme blanco y azul de Iwatobi.

Si le hubieran dicho que era su hermana, lo hubiera creído más posible que esto. Una persona no podía de un día al otro convertirse en mujer. Bueno, técnicamente si podía, pero era un proceso mucho más complejo que incluía cirugías...

Pero esta chica de rostro redondo y flequillo casi tocando sus parpados no tenía aspecto de haber sido un hombre previamente. No importaba cuantas cirugías se hubiera hecho, sobre todo su rostro... y ¡su cuerpo!

Ella suspiró ruidosamente y fijó sus ojos en él. Mantuvieron el contacto por unos momentos, hasta que Mako habló.

"Sé que puede sonar imposible, pero la encontré cuando fui a su casa una mañana. Creí que se trataba de otra persona distinta, pero Haru no estaba por ninguna parte."

¿Una suplantadora de identidad?

Rin dudo. "aunque digas eso..."

"Conozco a Haru desde la infancia y sé que es él, err... Ella. Solo que algo extraño le ha hecho cambiar" estaba serio.

Haru parecía haber quedado esperando a que él terminara de hablar, pero su boca era solo una fina línea y sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas.

Oh, Cutie alert.

"no sé lo que me sucedió, pero ya paso mucho como para ser un solo un sueño..." susurró como para si misma.

Tenía sentido...Bueno, solo la mitad del asunto.

Una cosa era estar cuidando de tu amigo de la infancia constantemente, y otra muy distinta era cuidar de tu amiga de la infancia constantemente cuando ya tienes una prometida. Makoto se veía en un verdadero predicamento. Y no es que Rin quisiera ser un buen samaritano o algo así, pero tampoco era tan insensible.

"Necesito un momento… para asimilar esto…" el pelirrojo masajeó el puente de su nariz mientras se sentaba nuevamente.

La taza de café aún seguía en el suelo.

"Como dije antes, no necesito a nadie para cuidarme." se lo decía a Makoto con el ceño fruncido. "y mucho menos Rin."

La pelinegro no tenía miedo en soltar la lengua sin siquiera conocerle. Sintió esa familiar sensación de irritación como cuando Haru decía la palabra correcta para molestarlo.

"es la única persona en la que podía confiar…" comentó derrotado y el pelirrojo se sintió ligeramente especial.

Pero espera, espera, que nos estábamos desviando del tema.

Después de mucho sin comunicarse, esta conversación era surreal para ser relativamente normal entre ellos tres. Sobre todo con alguien que aseguraba ser otra persona de distinto sexo.

¿Qué pruebas tenia Makoto de que ella, por alguna razón obviamente fuera del pensamiento humano, se haya convertido en mujer en contra de su propia voluntad? Una vez más, Rin sintió ganas de reír. Incluso si la situación no lo ameritaba.

Luego de un extenso e incómodo silencio, el pelirrojo resopló, rendido.

"Está bien, te ayudaré."

Cuando vio la sonrisa del castaño no pensó que algo podría salir mal.

Continuaron hablando por cierto, mientras la chica se tomó la libertad de recorrer el departamento de tres habitaciones y luego quedarse en el balcón. Luego de eso, de hecho, no se volvió a escuchar ninguna excusa por parte de la morocha, lo cual le llevó a pensar que en realidad todo había sido una actuación para manipular a Rin.

Se sintió irritado nuevamente.

No había pasado ni media hora cuando el teléfono de Mako sonó. Se apartó de Rin para hablar y luego cortó con un suspiro.

"Lo siento, debo irme ahora."

"¿huh?"

"he faltado demasiado al trabajo, una ausencia más sería fatal para el negocio."

El de orbes rojizos asintió. "Okay. No te preocupes." Aunque era muy ligero decir algo así en esa situación.

Antes de irse, el castaño sacó un papel de su bolsillo y se lo extendió. Rin lo miró, un tanto desconfiado, pero finalmente lo tomó.

Se ahogó con su propia saliva.

"¿¡Que es esto!?"

Era un cheque… un maldito cheque.

"Para los gastos. Lo siento por las molestias."

Ciertamente ahora dudaba si se trataba en serio de Haru o sino era una amante que tenía escondida en otra parte. Aunque si lo pensaba bien sonaba como algo que Makoto haría por él.

Pero oye, era una cantidad ridículamente inmensa.

"A-Ah…"

Digno de competir con una liebre, el castaño desapareció sin rastro.

Como un duende de la suerte que le dejó dinero…

Pero cuando cerró la puerta y dio la vuelta, encontró a su karma con la mirada fija en el.

"¿…Qué?"

Había una colegiala en su departamento. Ella prácticamente lucía como una.

Rin sacudió la cabeza al tiempo que ella decía. "quiero tomar un baño."

Creyó que había estado recorriendo el departamento, pero al parecer no lo hizo. Rin le guió a la puerta y la abrió, con una normalidad inquietante.

Adaptation, though.

A pesar de ser un lugar relativamente chico, era más que suficiente para una sola persona. Aunque dos…

Definitivamente pudo ver que la tina de baño captó su interés. Era de mármol blanco y gris, y las cañerías eran bastante caras. Pudo comprar este lugar con lo que ganó en varios torneos y ahorrando cuidadosamente.

La ojiazul se acercó con parsimonia y tocó el material, como si apreciara más con las manos que con los ojos. Rin decidió que era hora de retirarse.

Cerró la puerta y se corrió a arrojarse en su sofá. Estiró sus brazos perezosamente para conseguir el control remoto y encendió la televisión.

Ni el HD del aparato pudo captar su atención, sino que se mantenía pensando en cómo continuaría las cosas de aquí en adelante.

De todas formas sintonizo Supertiernos...Pensó que había dormido lo suficientemente bien durante la noche, pero una siesta sorpresiva le atacó.

Se encontraba babeando sobre el sillón cuando el ruido de una puerta abriéndose resonó. Por unos segundos se tensó, pero luego recordó el asunto.

Estaba un poco (muy) acostumbrado a estar solo…

Cuando los pasos se hacían más cercanos, miró de reojo solo por curiosidad. Era mucho más delgada de lo que se veía con esa ropa deportiva, de hecho se podía apreciar bastante bien ahora.

"¿Podrías… podrías vestirte, por favor?" Rin continuó con su mirada hacía la televisión, pero un vistazo le había sido suficiente para apreciar que solo estaba con una toalla blanca envolviendo su figura.

Pareció ignorarlo. "Agua."

El pelirrojo chasqueó la lengua. "¿Para beber? En el refrigerador." No sabia como controló o como makoto le trataba, pero que ni creyera que iba a ser igual. No seria su sirviente o algo asi.

Una chica afirmando tener la identidad de otra persona para obtener beneficios era algo probable. Aunque… ¿Qué clase de beneficios se obtendrían con él? No es como si fuera una persona excesivamente adinerada… o agradable.

La joven que afirmaba llamarse Haruka apareció con una botella de agua en su boca mientras se sentaba en el otro lado del sillón. Hay silencios incomodos, pero estos pasaban los límites.

Rin tomó el control y le cambió canal al tipo que estaba luchando a muerte con un cocodrilo y solo dejó el canal de las noticias.

Podía escuchar ella tomando sorbos de a poco, hasta que Rin recordó algo ligeramente importante.

"…te dije que te pusieras ropa."

Cuando la ojiazul regresó, tenía el equipo deportivo y la botella aún en la mano.

Se quedó de pie.

Rin tuvo un tic en el ojo. "¿Qué te pasa?"

Haru-chan se mantuvo en silencio, alternando su vista entre el televisor y él, hasta que murmuró. "tengo hambre."

Oh, sí que ella estaba establecida. El pelirrojo estaba a punto de contestarle "cocínate algo" pero entonces recordó que su refri estaba literalmente vacío y ella lo debe haber comprobado de igual forma. Solo tenía bebida para enfriar… no necesitaba acumular comida sobre todo cuando ni siquiera le gustaba cocinar.

Matsuoka entonces, se levantó del sillón y sacudió sus llaves. Haru frunció su boca como diciendo "¿Qué?" y Rin suspiró pesadamente antes de replicar. "Vamos al supermercado."

Había muchas razones para ir con ella al super. Una de ellas no solo era el hecho de que jamás dejaría alguien que apenas conoce solo en su departamento lleno de pertenencias valiosas, y otra de las razones era que no tenía idea de que gustos para la comida tendría.

Ah, que rápido Rin se adaptaba a las cosas. Awkward.

Haru se mantuvo a su lado, caminando sin demostrar gran interés en los alrededores. Tenía la mirada fija al frente, y aún conservaba las manos dentro de los bolsillos. ¿Acaso guardaba drogas o algo?

Varias veces durante el recorrido le llamó la atención al pelirrojo que ella solía constantemente echar el cabello hacía atrás con su mano, el cual rozaba su hombro pero a medida que se movía regresaba a su rostro nuevamente.

Estaba por preguntar si no tenía una hebilla o algo para tomar su cabello, pero descartó la idea del comentario porque sonaba como algo casual y hasta, amable.

Cuando estaban a poca distancia, abrió la puerta y quedó sosteniéndola. Fue algo de reflejo, pero cuando Haru elevó una ceja se sintió un poco avergonzado. Se sonrojó, pero ladeó la cabeza para indicarle que pase primero. Aunque no era momento para ser caballeroso.

Luego de un eterno segundo, la morocha entró al local, seguida por Rin.

Se alineó a su lado y miró el lugar. Era enorme. ¿Qué demonios debía comprar? Para empezar, él no pensaba cocinar. Y dudaba que ella lo hiciera tampoco.

Entonces la mejor opción era la comida pre-cocinada, ¿verdad?

Se dirigió hacia ese anaquel y vio miles de cosas ya hechas que con solo un poco de microondas serian, presumiblemente, consumibles. Ahora que lo pensaba, pocas veces había venido a este lugar y menos a comprar comida. No solia comprar cerca de su lugar.

De todas formas, necesitaba una opinion antes de...

Su telefono sonó. Era un mensaje, y usualmente Rin no lo leia en el mismo momento ya que tenia mejores cosas que hacer.

Podrian llamarle curiosidad. El sacó su telefono y lo escrutó.

"Rin por favor cuida bien de Haru si salen a la calle. Makoto"

El pelirrojo elevo una ceja. ¿What the hell?

Pero no necesito mucho tiempo. De repente recordó que le faltaba alguien.

"¿Dónde esta?" murmuró mientras giraba y miraba su alrededor. Se escurrió en cuestión de segundos. Ya en el momento que dejó de verla pensó en como reaccionaría Makoto.

Rin volvió sobre sus pasos y miró varios pasillos a la vez. Este lugar era ridículamente enorme, pero no había mucha gente a esa hora de la tarde. Cuando continuó su recorrido con la mirada creyó haber visto una figura de hebras oscuras pasar por el fondo. Decidió seguirle sin dudar, y se encontró en la sección de mascotas, la cual ni siquiera sabía que existía. ¿Este lugar era acaso un agujero negro?

Las paredes habían cambiado de color blanco a un azul calmo a medida que se metía por ahí. Se escuchaba el sonido de pájaros trinando en sus jaulas y muchos reptiles de los que apenas conocían sus nombres. Al final del lugar, había enormes peceras de vidrios cristalinos iluminadas artificialmente. Había cientos de peces en más de catorce o quince recipientes.

Y entonces la vio. La morocha estaba frente a una de las peceras. Quitándose la ropa.

"¿¡O-Oye que estás haciendo!?" corrió hacia Haru y la ojiazul solo elevó la mirada por un segundo antes de regresar a su actividad de quitarse los pantalones deportivos.

Rin estuvo a punto de esquivar la mirada, pero vio algo que lo dejó perplejo.

La chica de nombre Haruka Nanase tenía unos pantalones de natación que le llegaban solo hasta las rodillas, con unas líneas curvas amatistas sobre sus muslos hasta el final de las piernas.

En realidad lo más común para una nadadora es tener un traje de baño de una sola pieza, pero no parecía como si ella tuviera uno. Por eso se preocupó cuando vio que la pelinegro prosiguió a quitarse la chaqueta.

No tenía nada debajo, y Rin literalmente le saltó encima antes de que se quitara la chaqueta. La rodeó con los brazos para impedirla moverse, tal como si estuviera intentando detener a alguien de pelear.

La reacción no se hizo esperar. "¿¡Qué haces!? ¡Suéltame!" chilló Haru mientras se sacudía en su agarre, y su chaqueta se deslizó. El rostro de Rin se puso del color de su cabello a medida que sentía la cálida piel en sus manos, pero no podía ceder ahora.

"¡Quédate quieta!"

El supermercado terminó llamando a seguridad...

"¿¡Estás loca!?"

Fue lo que dijo Rin cuando finalmente llegaron al departamento luego de una larga charla con las autoridades, donde Haru tuvo que confirmar varias veces que no fue atacada por Rin y que no quería levantar ningún cargo.

El pelirrojo se arrojó al sofá como si hubiera gastado la reserva de energía de cien años.

"…Solo quería entrar al agua."

¿¡Qué clase de respuesta es esa!? fue lo que quería replicar, pero repentinamente recordó.

"¿Por qué tienes ese traje de baño?"

No podía estar equivocado, era ese, era el traje de Haru. ¿Se lo había robado?

Haruka miró hacia abajo con indiferencia. "Es mío."

El pelirrojo se exasperó. "No, no. Ese es el traje de Haru y-" pero se calló. Casi se le va la lengua.

"¿…Y qué?" Indagó la de hebras negras.

Pero no le contestó nada, y así pasó un momento hasta que ella suspiró pesadamente. Se acercó y se arrojó al sillón a su lado también. Estiró sus brazos y dejó sus piernas abiertas, despreocupadamente. Tan femenino.

"¿Qué quieres que te diga?"

Rin carraspeó. "¿A qué te refieres?" giró la cabeza acostada hacía ella y miró su perfil.

Su nariz era pequeña, fina y sus labios sonrosados estaban en una línea inexpresiva. Las motas en pestañas se notaban por la luz que entraba en la ventana y hacía brillante sus ojos azulados. Cuanto más la miraba, menos probable era su sensación de que no la conocía.

Su forma inexpresiva, sus pocas palabras, su obsesión por el agua.

No podía ser cierto...

El pelirrojo se levantó bruscamente del asiento y Haru le miró interrogativo. Lo vio, pero no dijo nada cuando él se fue hacía su cuarto. Se sentó en la cama y tomó su teléfono.

Esto era estúpido. Esto era solo su imaginación.

"¡Makoto!"

"¿S-Si? ¿Cómo estás? ¿Ha sucedido algo?" El castaño sonaba completamente intranquilo apenas atendió.

Quería saber. "¿Qué ha sido ese mensaje más temprano?"

"¿Eh? ¿De salir a la calle?"

"Hmm."

"Ah bueno, umm… es que Haru tiene la costumbre de… uh, quitarse la ropa cuando ve agua suficiente como para nadar."

Rin levantó una ceja. Había escuchado esto antes. "¿…Desde cuando hace eso?"

"Um, ¿Desde los quince, creo?"

Estaba contestandole como siempre.

"¿Estas hablando de Haru, verdad?"

Makoto asintió con la voz. "Ajá…"

El de ojos rojos quedó en silencio por un momento. Si esta chica no era Haru, entonces si tenía la pasión artística para imitarlo al pie de la letra. Sabía que su amigo pelinegro adoraba el agua a extremos y también nadar. Pero no pensó que después de varios años lo encontraría convertido en chica sin ninguna explicación.

Había mucho que cavilar.

Rin salió del cuarto luego de terminar la llamada. Aún no habían podido conseguir comida y dudaba que pudieran volver a ese supermercado alguna vez en su vida. Lo mejor sería comprar algo para la cena en la tienda 24/7 o un delivery...

La encontró a ella extendida sobre el sillón, con la mirada fija en la televisión donde había un informativo sobre algún tipo de limpia alfombras. Su cabello negro era tan largo que parecía extenderse por todo el mueble como si fuera una hiedra llena de flores.

Giró sus ojos del color del océano hacía el pelirrojo con gesto vacilante.

Tal vez lo mejor sería dejar a Haru adentro y él ir de compras.

"¿Qué quieres para cenar?"

Haru pestañeó con su boca entreabierta.

"…Caballa."

_What a long day._

-x-


	2. Adaptarse

**2: ****Adaptarse****.**

Durmió horriblemente mal.

El sofá era ridículamente incomodo, a pesar de que lucía enorme. Pero sus pies se salían o directamente no entraban al menos que fuera un contorsionista de años de experiencia. De alguna forma logró conciliar el sueño, pero no le duró mucho.

Gracias al cielo que era domingo. Y ciertamente pasar la noche de un sábado con una chica durmiendo en tu cama suena prometedor, pero dios, sí que importa el contexto. Como buen chico educado que Matsuoka Rin era, le dio la cama a Haru, quien afirmaba ser su amigo de la infancia ahora convertido en mujer como por arte de magia.

Y él tuvo que dormir en este maldito sofá. Que noche.

Cuando los pájaros empezaban a trinar, pero en realidad eran tapados por el sonido de los autos en la calle, Rin finalmente abrió sus ojos. Ahora que lo pensaba, su sala era ridículamente iluminada, lo cual previamente le parecía genial, pero ahora no le dejaba dormir lo suficiente.

Era hora de remodelar.

Literalmente clavó los pies sobre el suelo antes de levantarse y dirigirse hacia el refrigerador. A pesar de que solo llevaba unos shorts y una camiseta clara, incluso dentro de su apartamento pudo sentir el horrendo calor que hacía afuera cuando pasó por al lado de la rejilla de ventilación. Tomó una botella de agua helada y tragó hasta más no poder.

Los domingos eran bastante aburridos, no había nada que hacer o mejor dicho, no tenía ganas de hacer nada. Se dedicaba a vegetar en sus días libres de entrenamiento. Cuando era más joven, siempre salía a correr por las mañanas para ejercitarse. Pero hacía tiempo que había dejado esta actividad ya que le costaba tanto despertar temprano.

Eran las doce y treinta del mediodía y pensaba tener un desayuno. Prendió el aire acondicionado para ambientar el lugar, y respiró profundamente antes de dirigirse hacia su cuarto.

Giró la perilla con el mayor cuidado posible y abrió levemente. Efectivamente, Haru aún seguía ahí, completamente desparramada en su enorme cama. Las sabanas azules estaban enredadas en sus piernas y estaba abrazada a los almohadones. Parecía que ella si tenía un buen descanso.

Rin reprimió las ganas de golpear algo y hacer un sonido para despertarla, así que solo regresó a la sala y tomó un poco de té. Mucho café lo dejaría sonámbulo.

Debía empezar a considerar que hacer con todo este alboroto. Ya que, obviamente, no había signos de que Mako regresaría por Haru. Debía estar muy ocupado con su trabajo.

De repente, Haruka se sentía como ese sobrino que envían a distintas casas porque no saben dónde meterlo. Y para colmo, unos diez minutos después de salir de la calle fue calificada, reprendida por exhibicionismo y vetada del supermercado de su ciudad. Y también la acosó sexualmente de forma involuntaria.

Tendría que empezar a tener cuidado con esta chica o lo metería en más problemas de los que podía imaginar. Además, debía de alguna forma intentar buscar una solución a todo esto.

Mientras estaba sentado, estiró sus piernas y tocó algo con su pie. Bajó la cabeza y vio una bolsa de color negro. La levantó sobre la mesa y la abrió con curiosidad. ¿De dónde había salido esto? No recordaba haber dejado algo así antes. Además nunca había visto este bolso.

Estiró la mano y tocó algo frío como metal. Era un juego de cinco llaves, que tenía además un adorno de un pequeño delfín azulado. Quedó observándolo por un momento. Le parecía horriblemente familiar, pero no conseguía recordar donde lo vio antes.

Lo apartó sobre la mesa y continuó investigando. Había papeles, como muchas formas tanto en blanco como rellenas. Muchas formas de trabajo, currículos. Los datos de Haruka estaban ahí, desde su nombre completo hasta su fecha de nacimiento, una foto de él. La fecha databa de hacía más de tres meses.

Haru era completamente igual a como lo recordaba la última vez que lo vio en la ceremonia de graduación. Su cabello era aún más corto, pero su rostro seguía impecable como un jovencito. Rin sintió un poco de envidia porque el Tiempo se olvidó de pasar por el morocho.

Había una foto más debajo, donde él estaba con Makoto, Rei y Nagisa. La única diferencia en los chicos era que el rubio tenía lentes también. Aunque no sabría decir si eran de utilería o eran necesarios. Siempre le pareció un show extraño, pero ver la sonrisa de Haru en la foto fue algo que lo dejó pensando. Ellos parecían estar delante de una piscina, y Haru era el único que tenía traje de baño. Una medalla dorada de lazo azul colgaba de su cuello.

"¿Cuándo fue esto…?" miró el dorso pero no halló ninguna fecha. No tenía idea de que Haru aún continuara en competencias de natación. No lo había encontrado nunca en ningún torneo.

Halló la última foto, y entornó sus ojos. "Demonios…" Era la foto del último relevo que habían hecho los cuatro. Aquel que hicieron fuera de las reglas y no clasificaron. Haru no sonreía en esta foto, pero si recordaba que estaba feliz. Tanto como él...

Rin sacudió la cabeza y dejó la foto en la mesa.

No era posible que aún siguiera haciendo esto. A pesar de que quería dejar el pasado como pasado. Pero siempre recordaba sus días de escuela. Y se acordaba de ellos…

Estiró sus manos y sacó una cedula de identidad. También era de Haruka.

God, si esta chica no era él, entonces bien le había robado todo. Incluso su teléfono celular estaba ahí.

¿Entonces Haru había traído todo esto? Ni siquiera le había prestado suficiente atención como para ver que lo traía en su mano. Volvió a guardar las cosas y dejó la bolsa donde estaba.

Ahora no podía dejar de pensar en esto. Quería preguntarle acerca de esas fotos, pero eso le haría saber que revisó sus cosas sin permiso. Ugh…

"_¿Dónde hay azúcar?_"

"¡AH!" Rin pegó un respingo cuando oyó la voz de la chica detrás de él. "¡No hagas eso! Y no hay más azúcar, debo comprar." Llevó una mano a su pecho. Casi le da un ataque al corazón…

Ella frunció el ceño. "¿Cómo no puedes tener azúcar?"

"¡Pues discúlpame por no ser un restaurante! Simplemente se acabó."

"…Le pediré a un vecino." Tenía la taza en la mano.

Rin suspiró llevando su mirada a otro lado. "Haz lo que quieras."

Haru empezó a caminar hacía la puerta, y Rin la miró de reojo. Su cabello era un desastre, y su ropa estaba desalineada.

Woah, woah, wait a second.

Si Haruka salía y le pedía al vecino, obviamente le preguntará de dónde es. Y ella le diría que vive aquí. Oh hell no, eso no podía permitir que sucediera. No hay nada peor que los rumores en este edificio. El pelirrojo se levantó y corrió hacia ella deteniéndola cuando tiraba de la puerta para abrirla.

Haru no se dio la vuelta, pero su tono era venenoso. "¿Ahora qué?"

"Pensándolo mejor, iré a buscarlo yo."

Luego de eternos diez minutos, la mujer regordeta del departamento de al lado le dejó ir, no sin antes pasar por un largo interrogatorio que incluía su vida tanto pública como privada. Intentó tener la mayor paciencia posible. Incluso le dolía forzar la curva de sus los labios para sonreír al despedirse.

No volvería a pedirle algo.

Regresó deshecho como si hubiera estado por cinco años en la Antártida, y con una tacita de azúcar bien llena para Haruka. La de hebras negras estaba sentada sobre la mesa con la mirada fija hacía la ventana cuando lo escuchó entrar. Le estiró el tarro y ella lo tomó, reacia.

"Gracias, Rin."

_Whatever._

Decidió concentrarse en otra cosa por el resto del tiempo, como poner a lavar toda la ropa acumulada por la semana, cosa que en realidad no hacía los domingos sino los sábados, pero ciertos eventos lo complicaron.

El pelirrojo tomó parte de su pelo con una cola de caballo para que no le molestara revoloteando en su nuca al agacharse y levantarse. Recordó del invitado y regresó al living, donde Haru estaba tirado en el sofá. Con plena confianza.

"Hey, voy a lavar ropa, deberías cambiarte eso." Apuntó con su barbilla hacía ella y su arrugado uniforme deportivo de Iwatobi.

Haru se mostró renuente. Rin esperó eternamente por la respuesta. La morocha sacudió la cabeza. "No tengo otra muda de ropa."

¿Cómo que no tiene otra? ¿Por qué no trajo nada? ¿Siquiera ropa de hombre?

Rin masajeó el puente de su nariz. "¿Estás diciendo que… ese uniforme es lo único que tienes?" Haru asintió. "¿Y dime, cuánto planeabas vivir así?"

Ella entornó los ojos y juntó sus finas cejas oscuras. "Para eso era el dinero."

"¿Dinero?" replicó rápidamente, sorprendido.

"...El que Makoto te dio."

Ah, se refería a _ese cheque_. El de cabello rojo suspiró pesadamente. "¿Tienes que comprar ropa?"

No es cómo si se iba a negar a prestarle su ropa si se lo pedía, pero bajo ningún concepto sería él que empezaría con la oferta.

Y ella era como un niño pequeño. Bueno... una niña.

Varios minutos después, él y Haru estaban caminando por la vereda. Primero fue al banco, y casi temiendo que hubiera sido una estafa, se sorprendió cuando accedió al dinero. Solo un poco sería suficiente, ¿verdad?

La última vez que se dedicó a ir a tiendas de ropa de mujer, fue con Gou. Y en aquel momento su hermana tenia solo diez años...

De cualquier forma, él no estaba tan metido en la moda femenina. Y dudaba que Haru lo estuviera tampoco.

"¿Quieres entrar?" Enfrente de la vidriera de esa tienda, prendas de colores pasteles y estampados estrafalarios se mostraban impecables.

La joven de cabello oscuro tenia un gesto serio mientras mantenia sus manos en los bolsillos. Elevó la mirada hacía el cartel y luego miró hacia la puerta.

"Ok." y empezó a caminar hacia la puerta. Rin solo se quedó frente a la vidriera. Esperaba ser invisible o que Haru se olvidara de su existencia, pero no sucedioó "Ven." Le clavó la mirada.

El pelirrojo chasqueó la lengua. "¿Para _que mierda quieres que vaya_?"

"Porque tienes el dinero."

No le pareció una razón valida, pero antes de que pudiera arrojarle el dinero en la cara, la morocha agarró su brazo y literalmente lo arrastró con ella.

Dentro, el ambiente era aín más activo. Había bastante clientes y música electronica estridente que más que ambientar, aturdía. Rin era el unico hombre al menos un kilimetro a la redonda, y esto hizo mas evidente la mirada de las chicas cuando entró junto a Haru.

Primero y principal, él vestía jeans viejos y gastados y una camiseta negra y esa gorra que, - gracias al cielo- cubria la mitad de su cara. Segundo, la chica de cabellos largos sin peinar ni maquillaje con uniforme arrugado y algo sucio.

Exactamente un par que no llamaria la atencion. Para nada...

Antes de que Rin pudiera sugerir escapar de aquel local, la morocha dio pasos hacia adelante, decidida.

El pelirrojo la persiguió por reflejo y le murmuró "¿¡Que estas haciendo!?"

"Eligiendo ropa." Sin sarcasmo.

"No, si. Eso lo puedo ver, pero me refiero a esto." Rin señaló la pila de prendas que ya había acumulado en menos de un minuto.

Haru frunció el ceño. "Debo probarmelos."

"¿¡Huh!? ¿Por que?"

Le miró con irritación. "Porque no se si será cómodo o no."

Estaba a punto de reirse en su cara, pero el gesto de Haru era serio. ¿¡En verdad!?

Cuando tuvo suficientes cosas en sus manos, recién una joven se les acerco con una media sonrisa.

"¿Puedo ayudarles en algo?" tecnicamente lo dijo fijando la mirada en de ojos carmín. Se revolvió incómodo hasta que la de pelo negro interrumpió.

"Quisiera un probador."

En segundos, la empleada los había guiado a una pequeña cortina rosada que al abrir contenía un enorme espejo.

Haru quedo helada por un momento. Ahora que lo pensaba, era la primera vez que se veia al espejo completamente. Su pelo era tan largo y estaba todo revuelto. Su antiguo uniforme tambien estaba tan arruinado...

con la mirada aún fija sobre el espejo vio al pelirrojo que era un poco más alto. Esto de alguna forma le irritó horriblemente.

"¿Que esperas? Date prisa". Aun con la empleada de pie cerca suyo, Rin le apresuró.

Infló sus mejillas levemente. "Ya lo sé."

Cerró la cortina y apoyó la pila de ropa sobre una butaca. Llevó sus manos al cuello de su chaqueta sin quitarse la vista de encima sobre el espejo. Se escrutó de hito a hito, sin poder creer que era él-...ella.

Esto iba más alla de la comprensión humana.

No importaba que los demás no le creyeran o lo tratarán de ladrona de identidad (como Rin parecía hacerlo.), el hecho de que no pudiera recibir ayuda, y la incertidumbre de no saber cuanto duraría esto, o incluso si alguna vez regresaria a como antes, le aterraba.

Bajó el cierre de su chaqueta y vio su piel blanquecina. No tenia camiseta debajo, puesto que era más facil para quitarse e ir a nadar de esta forma, pero el hecho de sus senos ahí ahora, le incomodaba.. Y bastante. Eran absurdamente pesados y molestos cuando se movía.

Si hubiera sido una persona mas morbosa, se hubiera tocado, pero decidió simplemente volver a su tarea de ponerse la ropa.

Las primeras dos camisetas no pasaron de sus pechos, y otra eran molestas y ajustadas. Hubo una de color celeste que decia "_Awkward and Horny_". Ignoraba que significaba, pero poco le importaba. Se sentía agradable.

Luego tomó uno de los pantalones. Se quitó los blancos de Iwatobi y vio que su traje de baño seguia intacto. Ya no era tan cómodo como antes, sin embargo.

El que eligió era negro y un poco pegado a su piel, pero era suficiente. Miró la etiqueta de carton colgando de las prendas. Tenian un número debajo del precio al que pensaba, sería el talle.

Por logica, solo decidió tomar las prendas con aquellos números y separarlas. Resumiendo.

Abrió la cortina y encontró el rostro que le ponía de mal humor al otro lado. Decidió molestarlo.

"¿Cómo me veo?"

Las mejillas de Rin estaban rojas como las manzanas, y con sus cejas juntas, murmuró: "Fatal."

Algo en la reacción del pelirrojo fue contagiosa, puesto que al instante el rostro de ella también se tornó similar. "...Cómo sea."

Despues de un tedioso proceso de la empleada en la caja doblando y enbolsando las prendas cuidadosamente, recibió felizmente la ridicula cantidad de dinero invertida en más de diez cosas. Rin consideró que tal vez habían elegido la tienda más cara de la ciudad. Adios, dinero de Makoto... _Sayonara._

Una vez más caminaban por la vereda pero Rin cargaba más bolsas que ella. No le molestaba, no eran tan pesadas.

Pero había algo mas importante que tratar ahora, y se trataba de un asunto delicado, y no sobre el significado de su camiseta anterior.

"Hey" dijo para conseguir su atención al lado y ella giró la cabeza. "Te daré dinero ahora e iras a comprar el resto."

Haru elevo las cejas. "¿A donde vas?"

"...A casa."

"¿por qué?"

"porque no es necesario que yo-"

"no se como regresar." le interrumpió.

Rin suspiró pesadamente. 'Lo ideal sería que no regreses' , queria decirle, pero no pudo.

Decidió sincerarse. "Sabes, deberias comprarte ropa interior. No hay forma de que vaya alli."

Parecía indignada. "¿Por qué?" estaba por replicarle aunque ambos comprendian muy bien el asunto. "Se lo prometiste a Makoto."

Touchè...

"A-Aún asi..."

Terminó siendo arrastrado -de nuevo - a la primera tienda que encontraron. Rin agradeció una vez más tener una gorra para ocultarse detrás de las miradas inqusitivas. Esta claro decir que, era solo su imaginación.

Haru lo tenía tomado del brazo con un agarre mas fuerte del que parecía, mientras recorría con la vista el enorme lugar.

Aquí no había tanta gente, lo que lo aliviaba. A decir verdad, se estaba armando de bastante valor. Aunque bueno , su ventaja es que _si era parecía una mujer_. A diferencia de Rin...

"¿Cuándo vas a soltarme?"

Lo hizo, pero no porque lo haya preguntado, sino porque una mujer se acercó para atenderle. Luego de unos momentos de murmureos y preguntas, la empleada le dice que se acerque a un vestidor para medirla.

"Bien, bragas talle 2 y sosten copa C. Ven conmigo. Puedes decirle a tu... " le sonrió.

"Hermano." respondió secamente.

"Puedes decirle a tu hermano que tome asiento."

Ella sacudió la cabeza. "Da igual."

Las dos empleadas cercanas rieron levemente. Rin no habia oido nada, asi que solo aceptó sentarse cuando una mujer se lo sugirió.

Se sintió un poco nervioso con la mujer tocando su hombro a cada rato, y haciendole preguntas sobre diseño y colores. Al final, la morocha solo le dijo que cualquier cosa de color blanco o purpura estaría bien, y ella regresó al rato con varias prendas.

"Puedes probarte el sosten si quieres." Bien, pues no planeaba otra cosa.

Y diablos, si que era cómodo...

Rin quedó quieto durante tanto tiempo que casi se queda dormido. Esto le estaba agotando por demás. Solo entornó sus ojos un poco, dejando descansar sus parpados, pero la voz de la morocha lo trajo de nuevo.

"Hey," Levantó varias bolsas. "Debes pagar."

Si hubiera sido su dinero, no lo habría hecho ni loco, pero tratandose del buen samaritano de la familia Tachibana, no le costó mucho dejar los billetes sobre aquel mostrador.

Las mujeres le saludaron con un "¡Gracias por venir!" cuando se retiraron.

Ahora Rin parecía menos un chico soltero sin muchas preocupaciones, y más el chofer de la limusina de la hija de algún rico. Aunque eso sería bueno...

"¿Y? ¿Cómo te sientes?" Lo preguntó ligeramente solo para llenar el silencio incómodo, pero Haru se tomó su tiempo para responderle.

"...Tengo hambre."

Como excursión final del día, en su 'cita' tenían ahora una cena en un restaurante en el que jamás había estado antes. Más que mirar a la belleza en frente suyo, decidió mirar la belleza en su plato cuando llegó, con tan deliciosa carne.

Ella pidió pescado y una ensalada.

El pelirrojo estaba empezando a sentirse irritado por cada minuto inocuo que no hablaban o hacían algo. ¿Era así de agotador estar con alguien? Aunque Rin no pensó en esta cosa como una pareja... Pero servía para llamarle como un experimento. Si... un simulacro.

Dudaba que la ojiazul lo acepte...

"¿Qué te pasa?" Ella frunció el ceño mientras sacaba el tenedor de su boca.

Rin pestañeó. "¿Huh?¿De qué hablas?"

"Me estuviste mirando todo este tiempo," carraspeó. "¿Puedes dejar de hacerlo? Me da escalofrios..."

Él dejó ese maravilloso pedazo de carne sin comer en el plato y miró hacía la ventana. "...Que molestía."

"Esa es mi línea."

Literalmente podía sentir su sangre empezando a hervir con cada segundo que pasaba con esta chica. ¿Cuánto más tendría que soportarla en su casa? Fuck...

Eran las 8PM cuando el de ojos carmín finalmente giró el pestillo de su puerta y entró a su hogar. Detrás, le seguía la más baja, con menos bolsas que él. Practicamente las arrojó sobre la mesada, y luego se tiró en el sillón. La morocha pasó a su lado y encendió el televisor antes de volver hacía la ropa nueva.

Era extraño pero... ¿Por qué este sillón era incomodo para dormir, pero ridiculamente comodo para despatarrarse? Mientras Matsuoka pensaba filosofias de la vida, Haru-chan le llamó la atención.

"¿Dónde puedo guardar todo esto?"

No se molestó en abrir los ojos y solo balanceó la mano sobre su cabeza. "Hay varios cajones en el armario de mi cuarto..."

"Iré a tomar un baño."

"Haz lo que quieras..."

Rin volvió a caer dormido como un oso invernando, con la boca abierta y las patas estiradas.

La joven tomó algunas prendas y las llevó consigo al baño. Oh dios, si que amaba esa tina. Era más grande que la de su casa y podía quedarse ahí por días sino fuera que no es un sapo. Se desvistió y fue una completa liberación, pero su ritual fue aún mejor cuando sus pies tocaron el agua caliente de la tina que empezaba a llenarse.

Como extrañaba nadar...

No tenía minima idea de cuanto tiempo pasó, pero ciertamente podría haber seguido durmiendo, y es lo que hizo, puesto que apagó las luces del living antes de buscarse una manta y acostarse en el sofá nuevamente. No sabía si tendría una buena noche o no, pero sentía que estaba tan cansado como los días despues de los entrenamiento de Samezuka...

Oh, shit.

¡Los entrenamientos! ¡Lo había olvidado completamente! Tenía uno mañana por la mañana, y él ahí medio inconciente despues de un día de compras que nisiquiera fueron para él. Ow, hell no. Madrugar...

Quiso verificar si el alarma en su telefono estaba activa, pero cayó rendido con el en su mano.

Haru observó en el espejo del cuarto ajeno como la ropa caía por su cuerpo. Era tan cómodo, tan suave y... transparente. Le había gustado ese camisón celeste pero no creyó que sería tan revelador. Bueno, no importaba, siendo que era ella sola en el cuarto.

Era increible la rapidez con la que Haru-chan se adaptaba.

_Really..._

_-x-_

_A/N: Aqui Kei-chan uwu _

_aún sigo escribiendo desde el movil asi que me disculpo por las faltas gramaticales._

_¿Cuando Rin aprenderá a confiar en esta mujercita? meh. El proximo será divertido y entretenido, lo juro._

_¿Dejas un review? Dime que piensas, o que crees que pasaria xd en cuanto a tu pregunta Tewi, Mako no es un mafioso e.e_

_Por favor no me arrojen zapatos, tengo un rostro que cuidar (?)_

_¡Nos leemos!_

_Kei~_


	3. Belleza Desperdiciada

**3. Belleza Desperdiciada.**

Una vez más, una duda mortal se plantaba sobre Rin.

No podía, bajo ningún concepto, dejar a Haru sola. No podía dejarla en el departamento, pero el solo considerar llevarla con él... le revolvia el estomago y erizaba sus vellos.

"Buenos días..." Aunque creyó haber sido lo suficientemente silencioso, ahí estaba la chica, sobando su parpado mientras se acercaba al living.

¡Buenos días! ¡Buenos días, decía! Eran las seis y siquiera había tenido un desayuno. Y ahora tenía que cuidar de su amigo que cambió de sexo magicamente.

Como lo pensó antes -y su postura seguía en pie-, no dejaría a esta chica dentro de su casa con riesgos de ser robado. Entonces la alternativa restante era llevarla con él. Bueno, ya habían salido ayer a la calle y el asunto fue... pasable. Al menos no volvió a desnudarse.

_What a pretty sight though._

Haruka llevaba puesta una camiseta celeste con un lazo en su cuello y un pantalon de tela oscura. Parecía bastante cómoda con eso. Su cabello, sin embargo, estaba todo desordenado. Parecía un nido de ratas...

Entonces Rin torció su gesto, pero era más bien una sopa de emociones contradictorias y el mal humor de despertar temprano.

Cómo pensó antes, debía llevarla.

Se sentó y ella accedió a la silla enfrente, exactamente en el punto para interrumpir su mirada de la televisión. Literalmente gruñó dentro de su taza de té.

"¿Podrías moverte hacía otro lado? No veo la TV."

Ella no cambió su expresión soñolienta. "Compra una más grande."

"¡Tú...!" Era demasiado temprano para asesinar a alguien... Al menos, eso creía Rin. "Al menos ten un poco de respeto ya que estás en MI casa."

La de hebras largas revolvió con la cuchara su taza chocandola como si fuera ritmico y frunció el ceño levemente. "...No es como si quisiera estar aquí."

"¿Huh? ¿Qué dices?"

Le clavó la mirada. "...Solo no quería causarle problemas a Makoto. Por eso estoy aquí."

Of course, porque causarle problemas a Matsuoka sería mejor. Él decidió no responderle. Si es que tenía alguna clase de replica.

Siendo sinceros, nadie quiere traicionar o causarle algún mal al santo de Tachibana, y era esa la mayor razón por la que estaba pasando esto.

Era el tercer día desde que empezaron su convivencia forzada, y no había muchos cambios. Rin seguía durmiendo pesimo en el maldito sofá, Haruka le miraba con cara de perro (o como el pelirrojo recitaba mentalmente, bitch face.), y la mayor parte del dinero de ese cheque llevaba intacto.

Luego de un desayuno muy breve y una inexistente conversación con su "compañera de vivienda", Rin salió de su cuarto con un bolso deportivo, buscandola. Haru estaba tirada en el lado derecho del sillón, presumiblemente mirando a la pantalla apagada del LCD.

En ese momento no lo notó, pero era divertida la forma en la que ella reaccionaba cuando oía las llaves sonar en la mano del chico. "Vamonos."

"¿...A dónde vamos?"

Aunque el pelirrojo no tenía ganas de explicar -ni lo hizo-, la de cabello largo negro accedió a salir del departamento y bajar las escaleras hasta llegar a la calle. Ahora sin duda, parecían menos psicopatas ya que ambos estaban un poco mejor vestidos, y si llevaran una camiseta que dijera "I'm with a stupid." les quedaría de lujo.

Cuando apenas el sol se estaba asomando, empezando a calentar la superficie de la ciudad, ellos estaban en la banca de la estación de tren. Thanks God, Haru no siguió insistiendo en preguntar a dónde iban, lo cual hizo el viaje mucho más ligero. Incluso, con los auriculares sobre sus oidos, y cuando fijaba la vista en la ventana del transporte, entre tantos solía olvidar que ella estaba su lado, como persiguiendolo sin voluntad, y le daba escalofrios. ¿No era esto lo que había estado intentando evitar desde hace años...?

El sonido de la bocina del tren y su posterior detenimiento lo quitaron de su trance, y se levantó de su asiento al igual de ella, dispuestos a bajar. Al salir de la estación, unas siete lejos de su hogar, caminaron unos cuantos metros hasta enfrentarse con la gran arquitectura de un centro deportivo. En el que Rin entrenaba.

Él pensaba dejar la natación hacía tiempo, seriously, pero terminó siendo llevado por ese camino nuevamente. Fue solo por insistencia de su ex- capitan en la secundaria, Mikoshiba, sin embargo. Le dijo que "tenía talento", y aunque Rin sabía que no era verdad, participar en actividades como estas le traía un poco de emoción. NO estaba en todas las competiciones regionales, solo participaba si en verdad faltaba alguien importante para el equipo. Y aunque no le molestaba el tipo de estilo que le dieran, tenía un sentimiento especial hacía uno ... y siempre se negó a hacer otro.

Luego de caminar por un largo pasillo donde ecos de voces resonaban incongruentes, ambos se encontraron al final, donde varías y enormes piscinas completaban el centro del estadio. Solo giró su cabeza casualmente, y creyó haber visto un brillo en los ojos de la joven, pero ciertamente esperaba que se comportara. Al menos lejos suyo.

"Puedes quedarte por ahí." El pelirrojo señaló a uno de los estrados a la derecha. Giró sobre sus talones y levantó su mano, en señal de despedida. "Y no te metas en problemas."

"Hmph." Le escuchó resoplar por lo bajo, pero decidió ignorarlo.

Al entrar en los vestidores, se encontró con el rostro de todos sus compañeros con una algarabía casi irritante, recibiendolo. "¡Rin-san!¡Hey, Rin-san ha vuelto!"

"¿Eh? ¿¡Ya ha pasado un mes!?" Uno de ellos preguntó perplejo, y se ganó un golpe en la cabeza de parte de Mikoshiba.

Ese había sido el trato que habían hecho cuando Rin quiso abandonar, alegando que los entrenamientos consumian mucho tiempo y eran cansadores. El pelirrojo creyó que sería suficiente para zafarse, pero su lider de equipo le concedió el privilegio de venir solo una vez por mes, pero lo importante era que no dejara.

"Bienvenido de nuevo." Le sonrió el más alto, su aún, superior.

Rin intentó reprimir un tic en el ojo y lo esquivó para ir a su casillero. Cambiarse fue la parte más sencilla de su día, pero tenía una especie de revoltijo en sus tripas antes de salir de ahí. Tal vez ese desayuno era innecesario.

Pero este chico no estaba siendo sincero consigo mismo. Si en verdad se trataba de Haruka Nanase, del otro lado del estadio, mirandole por primera vez nadar despues de tantos años, era algo por lo que estar nervioso.

Sin embargo Rin no aceptaba que esa chica era él.

"Pongansé en posición. ¡Revisaremos los tiempos!" Uno de sus compañeros gritó a todo el grupo y todos, incluido el pelirrojo, se fueron a un puesto. Apoyó su mano sobre la escalinata de salto y respiró profundamente antes de largarse. "¡Go!"

Las voces, los sonidos, las miradas, todo lo innecesario fue olvidado cuando ingresó al agua. Era esa la clase de efecto que le provocaba, siempre tenía que concentrarse y abrir sus ojos antes de salir de la superficie para recordar que debía tomar el mayor impulso posible. Todo golpeó a su oido al volver, y una y otra vez era acallado mientras giraba su cabeza para tomar aire. A pesar de que hacía tiempo que no lo hacía, su cuerpo no se sentía para nada rigido, sus brazos se estiraban sin problemas, y sus piernas obedecían sin problemas. Aún así, siempre sentía que le faltaba algo.

"¡Sasabe ha quedado primero!" comentó alguien. "Matsuoka, segundo."

"... Es increible para alguien que no viene en todo el mes." Todo el grupo rió en presencia de él, que poco le importaba.

Su equipo era demasiado cálido, en su opinión. Y hacía tiempo que Rin había decidido no involucrarse con otras personas. No importaba que tán agradables fueran.

Matsuoka desvió la mirada mientras se quitaba sus antiparras. Ahí arriba estaba, Haru estaba sentada en el estrado que le dijo. Literalmente aliviado, llevó su mano a su torso y suspiró.

Aún le quedaba más por hacer.

Regresó a la piscina cuando se lo ordenaron, y tambien se encargó de controlar la medida de los demás. Siempre intentaba responder de la forma más seria posible, intentando no hablar de más con sus compañeros, pero era siempre Mikoshiba quien venía a molestarlo y a montar un número. Se apartó varias veces cuando lo tomó del hombro y rió en voz alta, y frunció el ceño alejando la mano ajena, regresando a su tarea previa.

A veces pensaba si haber vuelto había sido la decisión correcta. Despues de todo había planeado dejar de nadar competitivamente de nuevo. Entonces cuando empezaba a hundirse dentro del agua de nuevo, recordaba lo mucho que extrañaba hacerlo.

Such a sentimental dude...

"H-Hey, Hayato. Mira eso." Sasabe a su espalda murmuró hacía su otro compañero.

"¿Huh? ¿Qué sucede?"

A decir verdad, el pelirrojo ya estaba listo para volver a los vestidores y retirarse, siendo que la practica había acabado tan pronto el grupo se dispersó en distintas actividades. Además, muchos se concentraban en otros equipos entrenando en la piscina siguiente y en hacer sociales más que en hacer deporte.

This young people.

"¡Qué rápido! ¡Ese tipo es en verdad rápido! ¿lo ves?"

Muchos de los compañeros de Rin empezaron a chillar mirando hacía la otra piscina, la paralela y al otro lado del estadio. Había gritos provenientes del otro lado, todo un barullo. El pelirrojo dio la vuelta completamente desinteresado, para ver a quien le prestaban atención.

"¿Quién es ese?" ¿Del equipo B?"

"El equipo B está en descanso." Entre medio de ellos, Mikoshiba apareció como un espiritu, haciendo que todos peguen un salto. Señaló hacía la izquierda. "Estan todos sentados ahí...Observando tambien."

Todos se pusieron serios concentrados en la misteriosa persona. Rin empezó a hacer lo mismo, solo que sin demostrarlo tan abiertamente.

La forma en la que movía los brazos, como acariciando la superficie del agua, entrando con delicadeza y cuidado. El impulso de sus piernas era inmejorable, de una precisión única y los movimientos tan agraciados como rápidos.

El ojirrojo creyó haber vivido una especie de deja vu. Si, definitivamente vivió esto antes. VIO esto antes, deseando poder tener esa habilidad algún día.

"¿Haru...?"

_Oh god, it was truly him. _

No había ninguna duda de que estaba observando nadar a Haruka Nanase, ese amigo que hacía años no veia.

Se le erizó el vello de la piel con solo mirarlo.

La ultima vuelta fue la más intensa y micro segundos antes de que terminara, Rin pensó si de verdad tenía derecho de acercarse a él. He didn't deserve it.

Pero como su mente había quedado en blanco, no recordó elevar su vista hacía los estrados, para demostrarle a esa impostora que no podía imitar a Haruka a la perfección, hiciera lo que hiciera. Y fue esa la razón que lo descolocó.

"¡Ha estado de lujo!" gritó alguien a su lado mientras veía salir de la superficie al nadador. "¿Quién es ese chico?"

Rin se mantuvo con los pies y la mirada clavada en el suelo. ¿De verdad estaba ahí? ¿Haru estaba ahí?

"Espera un momento...¡Es una mujer!"

Con el grito de Sasabe, el pelirrojo elevó su mirada bruscamente y vio la figura que salía de la superficie, y aún flotando, con una mano apoyada sobre el borde de la piscina, se quitaba el gorro de latex y una oleada de cabello oscuro y brillante cayó por sus hombros hasta que sus puntas flotaron en el agua hasta hundirse paulatinamente.

_And then he was she._

Se quitó las antiparras y vio esos ojos azules intensos que se entornaban al darse cuenta del publico. Pero no pareció darle importancia. No podía ser posible, ¡No podía ser posible! Acababa de ver a Haru, ¿Por qué era ella la que salía del agua?

Rin sintió como las cadenas que soltaron sus tobillos se aflojaron y se acercó a donde ella estaba.

"¿¡Qué haces aquí!?" Le susurró acuclillado, intentando inutilmente, no llamar la atención.

Le ignoró. La pelinegro aún intentaba regular su respiración. "...Ayudame a salir."

"¿Huh?"

"...Tu mano."

El pelirrojo extendió su extremidad y ella se aferró con fuerza para salir. Le tomó casi desprevenido. Si lo hacía completamente, él tambien hubiera caido en la piscina.

Ella apoyó una rodilla en el suelo antes de levantarse, y mostrar su traje de baño azulado que marcaba tan bien cada una de sus curvas.

Aún no podía salir de su perplejidad y solo quería saber que fue eso. Quería saber de donde había sacado ese traje de baño. Quería preguntarle por que estaba nadando. Quería saber donde estaba el Haru que vio antes. Quería seguir sostendiendo su mano y su mirada-... wait a second.

"¡Hey, estuvistes genial!"

Antes de darse cuenta, el pelirrojo fue empujado por otros siete compañeros suyos, apartandolo del agarre de la morocha.

Quedó una especie de ronda de chicos donde ella era el centro de atención.

"¿Cómo te llamas?"

Haru alternó la leve mirada entre todos los que la rodeaban, y respondió secamente. "Haru...na..."

No pasó por alto para Rin que ella haya dicho ese nombre.

"¡Haruna-san! ¿y el apellido?"

Ella se veía reacia, pero respondió luego de un momento. "...Nanase."

Hubo una especie de murmureo en coro apenas ella lo pronunció. El pelirrojo, aunque estaba a un poco más de distancia y apenas podia verla, sentía que podría golpear a todos los que estaban mirandola más alla del traje de baño en ese momento.

"¿Nanase?" Repitió uno de los jovenes. "¿Eres relacionada de Nanase Haruka-san?"

Hubo silencio por un momento y alguien gritó. "Ese nombre suena familiar..."

"Fue ese nadador del relevo B en el 2016." confirmó Mikoshiba, quien nadie sabía cuando se había acercado a ella.

Elevó su mirada levemente y luego la volvió al suelo. "...Hermana."

"¿Umm?"

"Soy su hermana... hermana menor."

Eso si encajaba. Si, eso fue lo que pensó Rin, sería la historia que aceptaría. ¿Pero por que le sonaba como si estuviera forzandose en mentir?

"Ya veo. Haruna-san, Hey,¿Por qué tu hermano dejó la natación competitiva?"

El ojirrojo ladeó la cabeza, confundido. ¿Haru aún seguía en competencias? ¿Lo dejó...?

"No es de tu incumbencia." Replicó secamente y un silencio invadió hasta que la risa del capitan Mikoshiba resonó en el medio del grupo. Apoyó una mano en su hombro, llamando la atención. Rin se puso en guardia, por así decirlo. ¿¡Por qué tenía que tocarla!?

"Bien, bien , Haruna-san. Deberias ir a secar y cambiarte. Me has demostrado que eres buena."

Se encongió de hombros mientras empezaba a caminar. "No quería probarle nada a nadie."

Solo Rin escuchó esas palabras, mientras tomaba su mano y lo arrastraba con ella a los vestuarios. Cerró la puerta y se acercó a un casillero a tomar una toalla como si fuera lo más normal del mundo. El pelirrojo estaba un poco histerico.

Just a little though.

"¡Te dije que te quedaras quieta! ¿¡Qué demonios hacías nadando!?" No lo formuló bien...

Sin mencionar que era un lugar de entrenamiento masculino, con ese aspecto dio más que un agradable espectaculo. "¿De donde conseguistes ese traje de baño?"

"Lo compré ayer." Y sin más, bajó las tiras dispuesto a sacarselo.

"¿¡Q-Qué!?" Se dio la vuelta, enfrentando a la pared blanquecina, con el ceño fruncido. Que poca decencia tenía esta chica.

Ah, pero era verdad. No tenía por que fijarse que había comprado en la ultima tienda ayer. Así que un traje de baño tambien a cuenta de Makoto, ¿huh?

"...Rin." Ella murmuró su nombre, pero él se negaba a darse la vuelta aún.

"¿Qué quieres?"

"Se siente raro."

"...¿De qué estas hablando?"

"De todo. Todo se siente tan extraño." Suspiró. "Incluso dentro del agua."

"No sé a que te refieres-..."

El de orbes rojizos hizo ademan de girar, y encontró el rostro de Haru tan cerca que casi le da un ataque al corazón. Ella se había puesto la ropa con la que entró nuevamente, pero su cabello aún goteaba sobre las prendas y su rostro. Había puesto ambas manos a los costados de sus hombros en la pared, como si intentara apresarlo.

In a moment like that, he just decided to not turn around.

"Aún no me crees, ¿Verdad?" Ella pronunció lentamente las palabras como si estuviera decepcionada.

Rin tragó antes de hablar. "¿Cómo pretendes que lo haga? Que me vengan a decir que de un día para otro te conviertes en mujer." Carraspeó. "Podrías ser cualquier persona intentando ser otra."

"Entonces, " Enfatizó. "¿Dime donde estoy-... _**donde está Haruka Nanase**_?"

"No lo sé... Hace años que no lo veo." Murmuró pensativo, pero antes de darse cuenta ya se había sincerado completamente con ella. "...mucho tiempo."

Sintió que fue incorrecto cuando el silencio se extendió por varios segundos. ¿Qué estaba esperando que dijera? ¿O qué estaba pensando?

"Cuando teniamos doce, enterramos el trofeo debido a tu idea... dijiste que era "romantic". Nunca entendí que quisiste decir."

Se tensó enseguida. "¿Qué estas dic-?"

"Solías hacer "arcoiris en la piscina", para halloween te disfrazaste de lobo pero Nagisa continuó insistiendo en que eras un gato"

"¿¡M-Makoto te dijo esas cosas!?"

Entornó los ojos. "Nadie me las dijo. Yo estaba ahí. En los entrenamientos en conjunto de Iwatobi y Samezuka, en el festival del pueblo, cuando perseguiste a Kou en su primera cita... estuve ahí... Cuando me dijiste que querías nadar con nosotros una vez más.

"Detente..."

"...Cuando lloraste encima mio..."

Todas esas cosas podría haberselo dicho Makoto, quien tambien había estado ahí, pero lo último era unico. Nadie más que Haru y Rin sabían eso. Esa pelea que tuvieron en la secundaria antes de reconciliarse de nuevo...

"D-Detente..."

"Cuando me prometistes que llamarias al año siguiente."

"...No..."

"Cuando me felicitastes en la graduación sobre mi noviazgo-..."

"¡Ya lo sé** , maldita sea! ¡Lo sé, lo recuerdo todo!**" Gritó Rin cortando la voz de la joven detrás de él.

¡Por supuesto que lo recordaba...! Lo sabía, lo sabía todo. ¿Cómo era posible que supiera eso? It couldn't be...

"¿Tengo que seguir nombrando cosas para que lo creas...?" Susurró. "No estoy diciendo que lo comprendas... solo..."

Rin llevó una mano a su rostro. Su cabeza daba vueltas, se sentía pesada. El perfume a jazmin de ella se impregnaría en su mente a este paso. Solo porque le estaba haciendo recordar cosas que no quería...

Haruka se apartó, aireando la distancia entre ellos una vez más, y tomó su cabello, tirandolo a su espalda nuevamente.

"Me voy."

La morocha empezó a caminar hacía la puerta, y cuando la abrió, un grupo de chicos cayó al suelo.

"Estabamos buscandote, Haruna-san! Jaja n-no es como si estabamos aquí escuchando detrás de la puerta, no, jajaja...!"

"¿Qué quieren?"

"U-Uh, el entrenador preguntó si estabas pensando en-"

"No estoy interesado."

Continuó caminando, alejandose del grupo que murmureaba, y luego dirigía su mirada al pelirrojo. Tuvo un tic en el ojo. "¿Q-Qué...?"

"El entrenador quiere hablar contigo."

Cuando el sol se estaba poniendo, Matsuoka finalmente pudo sentarse en el asiento del tren, junto con la chica de aspecto inexpresivo que no había dicho ninguna palabra más desde que salieron de ahí. Luego de una larga e innecesaria explicación - posterior de un regaño por parte del entrenador-, acordaron que Haruna Nanase debía avisar si quería nadar, y que preferentemente, lo hiciera cuando el horario de los jovenes acabara. Aunque tecnicamente no deberia dejarle nadar o prohibirle la entrada estrictamente, el entrenador pareció ablandarse en más de un sentido al ver a la jovencita.

Un timbre sonó, indicando la siguiente estación.

Aún no podía comprender que de verdad se trataba de Haruka Nanase. Pero todo lo que había dicho era verdad. Y ni tenía idea de cuantas más cosas guardaba dentro suyo.

Rin sabía que no estaba listo para enfrentarse con el verdadero Haru. No hoy, no mañana. Pero continuaría cuidandola.

Ella estiró la manga de su camisa, llamando su atención. Giró por reflejo, y encontró esa mirada de océano que le era tan familiar.

"Rin."

"¿Qué pasa... Haru?"

"...Tengo hambre."

_What a wasted beauty._

-x-

A/N: Aqui Kei uvu

¿Llega el proceso de adaptacion y aceptacion de Rin? ooo.

Me divierto mucho escribiendo esto, lamento ser tan lento igual xd preparense para los flashbacks (si, me gustan los flashbacks, mucho.) y dejenme mientras lloró pensando en Florecer. what.

Gracias por las reviews, me alegra que les gustara la idea! nwn

Nos leemos !


	4. Magia

**4. Magia**

Cuando uno es joven no lo piensa demasiado, o lo piensa mucho... o directamente ni lo piensa. Entonces estábamos acostumbrados a decir cosas de las que rápidamente, uno se arrepentía.

Tal vez Rin no lo reflexionó de esa forma, al menos no hasta el día que sus sentimientos cambiaron. Cuando creyó que su resolución sería suficiente para dejar el pasado atrás, nuevamente fue arrastrado por su más puro sentimentalismo. Era momentos como esos, los que al recordar, el pelirrojo torcía el gesto y tapaba su rostro con algún objeto mientras sacudía sus piernas en un intento por ahuyentar aquellos pensamientos.

_It was so embarrasing...!_

No era que no apreciara la amistad que tenía con aquel _singular_ grupo, pero es que simplemente, no... no encajaba. Las piezas del rompecabezas no encajaban. Había algo completamente extraño en todo lo que había vivido, incluso desde el mismísimo y simple hecho de_ su motivación_. Porque un día despertó con la idea exacta, y casi sin querer, se dio cuenta que su vida había girado alrededor de una simple persona desde hacia años.

Y cuando lo comprendió, estuvo aterrado. Porque una sola persona era la responsable. Un solo hilo que pendía al limite de su cordura. _And he was so scared about it._

La voz de un rubio resonaba en su cabeza al recordar ese día.

_-¿Has oído eso, Rin-chan? _

_-¿Hmm? - El de cabello castaño a su lado pareció responder por él._

_-¡Haru-chan está saliendo con alguien!_

_Rin resopló y una nube de vapor adornó el aire por micro segundos. Hoy no estaba de humor para chistes. _

_Nagisa, Makoto y él estaban caminando sobre uno de los puentes de Iwatobi, dirigiéndose a la estación de tren. La única razón de la ausencia de Rei, era sus estudios extra escolares que habían empezado desde que entró a segundo año, y en cuanto a Haru, como siempre, nada se sabía, puesto que él solía aparecer y desaparecer cuando se le daba la gana últimamente._

_-¡Hey, Rin-chaaaan...! ¡no me ignores~!_

_Chasqueó su lengua. -¡No me molestes! ¡Que ya te escuché!- Llevó su mano para ajustar su gorro de lana a su cabeza por reflejo._

_-¿...Me pregunto si será verdad? -Mako parecía completamente ido en el asunto._

_Rin le miró de reojo. -Si no le preguntas no lo sabrás. _

_Nagisa alternaba su mirada entre uno y otro, atento a las palabras._

_-¿¡Eh!? ¡No hay forma de que me vaya a decir algo! - El castaño lloriqueó._

_-Pero, Mako-chan, eres su amigo desde la infancia. ¡Si hay alguien en quien tiene confianza, sería en ti! - Le alentó el de ojos rosados._

_El pelirrojo enfundó las manos en sus bolsillo, inseguro de que agregar a la -ya muy- extraña conversación. Nagisa ya llevaba semanas diciendo eso. Eso de que Haru estaba con alguien. Y cuando le preguntaba al rubio que clase de evidencias tenia para afirmar algo así, el simplemente sonreía y resoplaba por su nariz._

_-¿No te da curiosidad, Rin-chan? - Él, una vez más pinchaba con su dedo el hombro de su amigo mientras caminaban. _

_Frunció la nariz mientras clavaba la mirada al piso. Oh God he cared about. _

_-...No en verdad._

_-¿Ehhh?_

_Pareció ver a Mako suspirar al unisono con Nagisa, pero debió de haber sido solo parte de su imaginación._

_En ese momento no lo pensó mucho, no reflexionó lo suficiente y el tiempo pasó tan rápido que casi no lo notaba. Pero cuando el día de la graduación había llegado, Rin en verdad se preguntaba si había sido esta la única opción de su vida. "Dejar todo atrás y continuar." "__**Antes de quedar atrapado de nuevo**__."_

_Entonces solo formó una sonrisa en su rostro mientras abrazaba a su amigo, su compañero de natación, su rival... su inspiración y su envidia. La persona que admiraba pero nunca admitiría. Haru dirigió esos tan expresivos ojos azules sobre los suyos rojos, como plantandole la duda del afecto repentino, y Rin sintió la necesidad de darse una razón. Jamás creí que conseguirías novia, jaja. Te deseo lo mejor._

_Creyó haber visto el gesto de Haruka quebrarse como si estuviera a punto de llorar, pero debió de haber sido solo parte de su imaginación._

_Una semana después, Rin había cortado todo contacto con el grupo de Iwatobi, había dejado el centro deportivo en el que entrenaba, y había empezado a trabajar sin darse descanso. Cuantas más horas pasaba sobre las maquinas, y cuanto más largo era el almuerzo mientras leía alguna noticia en su móvil, más sentía en su pecho que tal vez, había tomado la decisión equivocada. __**A Rin le hubiera gustado quedar apresado en esa jaula que llamaban "emociones"**__. Le hubiera gustado haberle dicho a Haru más de lo que pensaba. Más de lo que sabía. Más de lo que sentía. _

_Entonces estábamos acostumbrados a decir cosas de las que rápidamente, uno se arrepentía._

Despertar con la boca seca y el cuerpo adolorido no era exactamente la mejor sensación del mundo. Ni tampoco lo era, soñar con el pasado.

La habitación estaba oscura luego de que Rin se hubiera pasado la noche anterior acomodando unas mantas bien gruesas sobre las cortinas y ventanales, para impedir entrar la luz que tanto le molestaba por las mañanas. Ahora el lugar parecía una trinchera contra el apocalipsis zombie.

_Well shit._

"_Ugh..."_ el pelirrojo sobó con fuerza sus ojos mientras se levantaba del horrendo sofá que se había convertido en su nuevo enemigo. A veces, durante ese lapso que no duraba ni un minuto entre que despertaba completamente, su mente empezaba a maquinar más rápido que antes. _"¿Haru...?"_

Detuvo su boca media abierta apenas terminó de nombrarla _a ella. What the hell was that!? _De seguro Haruka estaba aún más dormido que él, y vaya a saber cuando despertaría. Tenía que aprovechar esos breves momentos para moverse con total libertad en _su propia casa._ Puede ser que Rin estuvieraexagerando un poco...

Estiró sus piernas antes de levantarse y empezó a caminar hacía la cocina, chocándose de lleno con alguien. Antes de insultar, como suele hacerlo en la calle, solo se dedicó a imitar como espejo el mismo gesto que la chica tenía. Irritación por la mañana.

"_¿Qué haces despierta a estas horas?"_

"_Son las dos de la tarde, Rin."_ Le replicó, visiblemente decepcionada.

Wow, no era extraño entonces que tuviera tanto dolor de espalda. Además del hecho de que no pudo tomar una ducha al salir del entrenamiento ya que tuvieron que ir a comprar más comida -y ahora había bastante en el refri como para que Haru ya no molestara con eso- y llegó completamente cansado. Solo quería dormir dos semanas completas. Así de _shockeado _estaba.

Había algo que le irritaba profundamente además del hecho de que lo que pasaba no tenía lógica, y se trataba de la bomba de tiempo que esta chica representaba, al conocerlo tanto. Tal vez estaba empezando a notar que se trata de él... de Haruka. _Just a little, though._

El de orbes rojizos se sentó, enfrente de ella, dispuesto a tener un desayuno tranquilo.

Pero no pudo.

El sonido del golpeteo sobre la puerta despertó a ambos bruscamente. Él miró hacía allí, con menos disimulo para ocultar su irritación. "¿Quién diablos es?" Se dijo más para si mismo mientras se levantaba a duras penas.

La morocha de cabello largo quedó mirando desde la silla, con obvia curiosidad. Cuando Rin rodeó con su mano el picaporte, recién recordó que tal vez no quería abrirle a alguien. Sea conocido o no.

Esperó unos segundos, recapacitando que hacer a continuación. Si no fuera por la televisión en el volumen tan alto podría haber fingido que no había nadie en casa, como hacia la mayor parte del tiempo, pero gracias a Haruka...

"_¿No vas a abrir?"_ recalcó ella obviamente picada por la duda, y su tono fue tan alto que era obvio que hasta el que estaba afuera lo había oído.

Rin chasqueó la lengua, pero antes de poder contestarle, se oyó una voz desde afuera.

"Uhh, soy yo, umm, Makoto... Lamento haber venido tan repentinamente..."

Wait a minute... what

El pelirrojo tardó en micro segundos para abrir la puerta y revelar al dueño de la voz que sin duda era el castaño. "H-Hola..." Levantó su mano levemente.

"Hey"

"Makoto" Rin se sorprendió cuando se dio cuenta de que Haru ya estaba a su lado adelantándose a él para ocupar todo el rango de visión del más alto. "Has venido."

Él sonrió abiertamente. "¡Ah, Haru! ¿Como te sientes?"

"E-Estoy bien... ¿Como estas tú?" Ella también pareció contagiarse por la sonrisa ajena.

Ellos continuaron hablando como viejos amigos que no se veían desde hace siglos, y para ser sinceros, Rin no tenia ni la mínima intención de creer que era este solo el motivo de su visita. Carraspeó para llamar la atención del dúo.

"¿Quieres tomar asiento?" dijo y su tono sonó más serio de lo que esperaba.

Makoto pareció dudar un momento. "Hmm, claro."

La chica alternó la mirada entre ambos varones antes de regresar de nuevo al asiento. Cuando volvieron a la mesa, ambos quedaron a la misma distancia de los dos lados, pudiendo claramente ver al otro desde cualquier angulo.

"¿como han estado...?" empezó el castaño luego de un largo silencio. "Espero que Haru no te haya causado ningún problema..." desvió su mirada hacia la mencionada y ella frunció el ceño, pero no replicó.

"Supongo que bien." Rin aclaró su garganta. "Bueno, nada que no se pudiera revertir."

Makoto rió un poco, pero tal vez fue solo un reflejo por su incomodidad. Desvió hacia ella de nuevo."Veo que has comprado ropa nueva."

Haruka asintió. "Es cómodo."

"Ya veo..."

"¿Donde estuviste todo este tiempo, huh?" se metió el pelirrojo, viendo que no iría al grano. "Siquiera volviste a contestar mis mensajes o llamadas." Sonaba como la_ novia _histérica.

"¡L-Lo siento! Estuve muy ocupado con el trabajo y-"

"Esta bien, solo," suspiró. "Tenemos que hablar. _Seriamente_."

Hubo una larga pausa hasta que Makoto asintió con su voz. "¿Qué pasa?"

Rin miró a ambos integrantes en la mesa y frunció el ceño levemente. "Solo nosotros dos, si es posible." Observó a la de cabello largo de reojo, y vio que estaba tomando de su taza un poco de té.

No parecía tener intenciones de irse.

Al final, Rin guió al más alto hacía el sillón en el living, donde ambos tomaron asiento nuevamente, esta vez quedando uno al lado del otro.

Mako repasó la vista sobre el living, algo oscurecido. "¿P-Por qué hay mantas sobre la ventana?"

El pelirrojo lo ignoró y habló bajo.

"Makoto, explicame algo."

"Claro uh... lo que quieras."

"Sobre Haru"

El de ojos verdes se puso firme enseguida. "¿...Te diste cuenta de que es _él_?"

"Mira," Rin llevó su mano y masajeó el puente de su nariz. "supongamos que sí... Ahora dime, ¿cuando empezó todo esto?"

Mako frunció sus labios un poco, pero continuó: "Umm, creo que la primera vez _que lo vi as_í fue... ¡el viernes!, si, el viernes por la mañana..."

"¿ Y cuando fue la ultima vez que lo viste como normalmente?"

"Uhh... ¿el martes?" asintió para si mismo. "Debe haber sido ahí."

"¿Eso fue hace...?"

"Dos semanas." completó.

"¿...Que hay con ese hueco entre el martes y el viernes?" indagó, extrañado. "Creí que lo veías todos los días."

El castaño soltó una risita. "Bueno, eso solía ser así durante la secundaria, pero últimamente no hemos tenido tanto tiempo para vernos."

Cosas de la vida, supuso Rin, pero aun así le sonaba extraño que ellos, que eran como uña y carne, estuvieran separados por días. "Entonces... ¿Cada cuanto lo visitas?"

"Umm..." él pareció pensarlo por un momento bastante largo. "Una vez por mes... ¿Quizás?"

Wow, eso si que era tiempo. Aunque no había mucho de que decir de Rin que desapareció por dos años, y aun mas...

"¿Como conseguiste mi numero de teléfono?" recordó de repente y lo expulsó sin pensarlo, a lo que Makoto solo rió.

"Kou me lo ha dado."

_Seriously!?_

"¿...Aún hablas con mi hermana?"

Siquiera Rin sabía que era de la vida de Gou. Aunque ella llamaba seguido.

Él asintió. "¡Claro! Todos lo hacemos, de hecho. No hemos perdido contacto desde la graduación."

"Y-Ya veo..." Sin duda él quedaba como el villano del grupo, que abandonó todo contacto de un día para el otro. Pero Makoto no parecía que iba a preguntarle nada.

"Entonces, si lo visitas una vez por mes, ¿que hay de ese trayecto de dos veces en la misma semana?"

"¿Um? Ah, es que fui a devolverle algo que olvidó en mi maleta."

Pestañeó. "¿Maleta?"

"Si, por el viaje que habíamos hecho."

Rin estaba cada vez más perdido. "¿V-Viaje...?

"Claro, fuimos con Nagisa y Rei a... ummm...uh..."

"A **Nyuto**." gritó Haru desde la mesa de la cocina.

"¿¡Estabas escuchando!?"

Levantó la voz más irritada de lo que esperaba, pero Haru solo resopló.

"Por supuesto, puedo oír todo desde aquí."

_Shit!_

"B-Bueno, bueno, no te enojes, Rin." Makoto elevó sus manos intentando apaciguar la chispa de ambos. "Ya que es algo en lo que Haru estuvo, puede participar de esta charla."

Y ahí estaban los tres, nuevamente, pero sentados en los sillones del_ living room. _Haru mantuvo su mirada fija en el suelo, que parecía más interesante que mirar al rostro a Rin mientras le hablaba.

"Entonces están diciendo que fueron a una excursión en grupo. Esa fue la ultima vez que lo viste como hombre, ¿verdad, Makoto?" Él asintió levemente. "¿No hubo nada fuera de lo normal en esa salida?"

"¿A que te refieres?" se metió la morocha con un tono serio.

"Lo que quiero decir es," carraspeó. "que aunque no haya lógica en esto, ha de haber una explicación, y posiblemente , una solución." Ambos quedaron mirando a Rin fijamente, y sintió sus mejillas calentarse brevemente. "¿O acaso esperabas que se te fuera de un día para el otro?"

Haruka abrió la boca pero nada salió, al parecer estaba cavilando algo.

Mako respondió en su lugar. "Bueno, después de todo pasó de un día para el otro."

Aunque lo dijera de esa forma, no tenía sentido. ¿Acaso le parecía bien con quedarse siendo una mujer -sin identidad- durante el resto de su vida?

"Ha-..." dudó un momento. "Haru..." Ella abrió los ojos bien grande ante la llamada del pelirrojo.

"¿...Que?

"¿Como te has sentido días antes de uh... cambiar...?"

Ella juntó sus cejas, pensando detenidamente y rebuscando en su mente. "¿Descansado, supongo?"

Ladeó su cabeza, confundido. "¿.._.Descansado_?"

"Haru quiere decir que... estaba relajado por las aguas termales. Fuimos a las aguas termales de Nyuto." recalcó el castaño.

Sin embargo no era esa la respuesta que esperaba de la morocha enfrente suyo.

"Entonces... ¿No has sentido nada en particular?"

"Huh... No."

Y estaban como al principio.

-x-

"Lamento haber tomado su tiempo y haber venido tan repentinamente, y lo siento por no haber podido contestar los mensajes también." Makoto sonaba como una maquina de pedir disculpas cuando finalmente se levantó del sofá después de hablar por varias horas con los dos.

Rin levantó su mano en señal de que se detenga. "Esta bien, Makoto, solo... callate."

"Makoto, ¿vas al trabajo ahora?" Haru salió detrás de la espalda del pelirrojo ladeando su cabeza para mirarlo.

Él sonrió. "No, no aún." abrió sus ojos bien grande y luego formó una sonrisa. "¡Ah! ¡Casi lo olvidaba!" Metió la mano en su bolsillo y el dúo observó cuando sacaba su teléfono celular.

"¿Qué es?" curioseó Rin a lo que Mako buscaba en su móvil.

"Aquí está." El más alto giró la pantalla y le mostró una foto. Nagisa y Rei estaban ahí, y por un momento dudó si se trataba de ellos. Estaban casi irreconocibles. Pero no estaba seguro de cual era el cambio...?

Estaban abrazados con otras dos personas más, que eran Makoto y Haru, todo el grupo sonriendo en la entrada de lo que parecía un gran palacio.

Era Haruka sin duda. Era exactamente como lo recordaba y no tenía nada de distinto, excepto esa _maravillosa _sonrisa dibujada en sus labios.

Alguien estiró la mano por detrás de él, apartando la pantalla de su visión. La morocha tenía las mejillas rojas y el ceño fruncido mientras murmuraba algo a Makoto.

Rin no le prestó atención, así que no puede recordar que dijo exactamente en ese momento. Pero si recuerda a Mako despidiéndose de ellos, diciéndoles que no duden en llamarlo si había algún problema.

Nada distinto había pasado, ni nada había cambiado cuando se dio la vuelta y cerró la puerta de su apartamento.

La de ojos azules carraspeó para llamar su atención mientras se dirigía al refrigerador.

"Rin"

"¿Hmm?"

"Deberías enseñarme a usar la lavadora... Quiero decir... hoy la miré y no entiendo nada."

Arqueó una ceja. "¿Huh? ¿Vas a lavar mi ropa también?" bromeó.

Pero Haruka... "Si, ¿por qué no?"

No había hecho algo exactamente malo, pero había algo en toda esta chica que le ponía de los nervios. Irónico, la misma sensación con Haru.

La charla con Mako solo había nublado aún más su juicio, y hecho cuestionar la ciencia aún más. ¿Creer en la magia a estas alturas? Imposible.

Suspiró. "Está bien, te enseñaré."

-x-

"¿Entendiste?"

"Uh, claro." Haru se sentó sobre el sofá. "No es tan difícil si sabes ingles."

"...No es eso." el pelirrojo resopló. "Ver los dibujos te guía mejor."

Detuvo sus pasos por un momento mientras salia de su cuarto creyendo haber oído una risa.

_Nah dude, it was just your imagination._

"Ahh, ya son las siete..." Llevó una mano a su estomago al sentirlo gruñir.

"¿Ya tienes hambre?" la ojiazul bufó mientras se levantaba.

Se acercó al refrigerador y lo abrió de par en par.

"¿Qué haces?"

"¿Cómo? Voy a preparar comida."

_And they were at the beginning again._

-x-


End file.
